1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet for a coiled carrying article, a loading structure for loading a coiled carrying article to a pallet, a containing structure for containing a coiled carrying article loading pallet into a container and a transport method.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a coiled carrying article pallet which can easily, deliberately transport a coiled carrying article into a container without damaging the article and which enables container transport for a coiled carrying article with transport cost held down, a loading structure for loading a coiled carrying article to the pallet, a containing structure for containing the coiled carrying article loading pallet into a container and a transport method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wire rods which are dealt with in a coiled state (to be referred to as “coiled wire rods” hereinafter), there is known a wire rod which has a weight of about 2 t, a diameter of about 1200 to 1400 mm and an axial length of about 1300 mm. To transport such wire rods, a forklift, a crane or the like is often used.
In addition, to transport coiled wire rods by marine transport, bulk cargo by a usual bulk cargo ship is often employed. If coiled wire rods are transported by this method, the rods are strictly packaged with rust proof sheets or vinyl sheets one by one to prevent the rods from being damaged or rusted and cargo work is conducted for each packaged coiled wire rod.
With the transport method using the bulk cargo ship which handles bulk cargos, however, cargos in large quantities are transported once, which disadvantageously requires a large space (a warehouse or the like) to temporarily store the large quantities of cargos thus transported. In addition, this method disadvantageously requires labor for, for example, fixing cargos (which is referred to as “lashing”) whenever transport means is to be changed.
Considering these disadvantages, there has been proposed container transport as a transport method for transporting coiled wire rods in small quantities. This container transport has advantages of shortening loading time and a transport period by handling the coiled wire rods for each container, saving a space which stores the coiled wire rods before and after the transport, and the like.
Nevertheless, according to the above-stated container transport, if coiled wire rods are transported into a container by transport means such as a forklift (a so-called vanning), the coiled wire rods are sometimes damaged by the pawls of the forklift or by being struck against the inner wall of the container or the floor face thereof. Further, since an operation for sending the coiled wire rods in the container is carried out based on spot articles, all the articles to be transported cannot be contained in the container.
Moreover, the coiled wire rods contained in the container are put on the container floor face while the axial direction of the rods oriented horizontally (in a so-called Eye-to-Wall state), that is, the peripheral sides of the coiled wire rods are put on the container floor face. Due to this, as in the case of the cargo ship transport stated above, it is necessary to strictly package the entire coiled wire rods using a rust proof sheet, a vinyl sheet or the like so as to prevent the coiled wire rods from being damaged or rusted. In addition, the coiled wire rods which are contained in the container are put horizontally and not vertically stacked so as not to be crushed or damaged, which considerably deteriorates efficiency for loading the coiled wire rods into the containers. Furthermore, it is necessary to fix the coiled wire rods which are contained in the container to the floor face, inner wall or the like of the container using ropes, lumbers or the like so as to prevent the rods from being tumbled down or moved. As a result, the transport cost of the conventional container transport for coiled wire rods is disadvantageously pushed up.